Miracles Happen
by Pricat
Summary: The Cat Returns. Kari, King Lune and Queen Yuki's daughter enters the human world and becomes a human but it's up to Haru's son Rokai to get her home......
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles Happen**

_**A/N i had to write a fic for The Cat Returns because I love it so much and I got the DVD on Friday. It's one of my fave Ghibli movies and I can't wait to get Ponyo on A Cliff by the Sea on DVD in the Summer but I'm going off topic.**_

**_This story is about what would happen if a cat from the Kingdom of Cats entered our world and became a human the way Haru was a cat in the Kingdom of Cats? Well Kari, daughter of King Lune and Queen Yuki is about to find out. I hope Ghibli fans love this. The fic starts with a dream where Haru is remembering the last time she was in the Kingdom of Cats after her little adventure twenty four years later......_**

_It was a clear night in the Kingdom of Cats and a young black furred cat sighed._

_Her name was Kari, heir of the Kingdom and daughter of King Lune and Queen Yuki. She looked like her father especially having Lune's emerald green eyes._

_But she had no desire to rule but her thoughts were broken by soft humming as somebody was coming her way._

_It was Haru._

_The human girl that Prince Lune and Yuki had known when she had first came to the Kingdom of Cats after saving Lune's life had grown up into a beauitful woman with her long hair being whipped by the gentle breeze. _

_Haru was now twenty four and married to the Baron._

_She'd also became a mother but Muta was looking after her young son Rokai while she'd came to visit._

_"What's wrong Kari?_

_You look sad." Haru told her._

_"Nothing._

_Haru,,,,,,,,, what's it like to be a human?" the young cat princess answered._

_Haru was surprised and thrown off guard by her question._

_She knew how bad Kari wanted to be in her world but Lune wouldn't let his only daughter go into the human world._

_"It's pretty good but being a cat seems better to me._

_It was fun being one for a little while." Haru answered her._

_"Haru....... do you think if I did go to your world, would I become one like you becoming a cat in this world?" Kari asked her curious._

_"Haru!" she heard the Baron say as he approached them._

_"Yes my dear husband what is it?" Haru asked her husband._

_"We should go._

_I bet Rokai has worn Muta out by now." he told her._

_"Okay I'm coming Baron._

_Goodbye Kari." Haru said as she and her husband left the Kingdom of Cats through the exit portal.........._

* * *

Haru woke up as she heard the alarm clock ring. It had been a long while since her last visit to the Kingdom of Cats and wondered how Kari was doing as she got dressed.

She worked as a teacher in the local elementary school in the first grade class and loved it.

"Morning Mom.

Muta was asking about you again." Rokai said to her as she came into the kitchen. She smiled at her fifteen year old son.

He'd been born with a rare gift that enabled him to talk to cats and understand them in English like the ones from the Kingdom of Cats but he didn't have many human friends but it didn't matter.

He was very shy like his mother had been when she was his age and trouble believing in himself.

He'd been getting ready for school.

He'd been spending the weekend with his father at the Cat Bureau helping the Baron and listening to Muta's stories especially the one about him being a wanted criminal after eating all the fish in the lake in the Kingdom of Cats.

"That's good honey.

Has Kari been talking about me or being human?" Haru asked her teenage son.

"No I haven't Mom.

Dad told me about how she wants to be like us but why?

She's got a good life." he answered as he saw her doing something that made him smile.

Haru was making the tea his father had taught her to make the very first time they'd met and loved to drink it whenever she made it because every time you drank a cup, it had it's own special flavour and he'd learned how to make it.

"Thanks Mom." Rokai said as Haru put a cup of tea beside him as he was about to eat breakfast.

"I'd better be going, okay Rokai?

You'd better get to school before you're late." Haru told her son.

"Don't worry Mom, I won't.

Besides Grandma told me about how you used to be late all the time." Rokai said to his mother as she laughed going out the door........

* * *

But in the Cat Bureau, Rokai's father the Baron sighed. He#d heard from Lune and Muta how Kari had followed him and Haru through the portal back to the human world.

But he hadn't told Haru this because he knew she would blame herself for Kari's actions.

"Have any luck finding her Baron?" Muta asked him as he ate some cake.

"No Muta I haven't but she can't be too far but the spell in the human world has taken effect on her so....." the Baron answered.

"So what Baron?

Does it mean what I think it means?" Muta asked him.

The Baron nodded in reply..........


	2. Adjusting to Being A Human

**Miracles Happen**

Rokai was relieved as school let out.

He was very smart like his father but wasn't paying attention to the other kids as he walked home.

They were talking about him.

But it didn't matter.

He was on his way to the Cat Bureau to be with his father and Muta until his mother came home but he heard somebody whimper from a bush behind him in the park,

"H-Hello?

Who's there?" Rokai asked but gasped seeing what was in the bush.

It was a girl his age with long beauiful black hair, slender and very curious but that wasn't why Rokai was staring at the black dressed girl.

It was her emerald eyes that enchanted him..

"Hello are you a human?" she asked him.

Rokai laughed at her.

"Hey Kari." he told her as she gasped in shock.

"_How does he know me?_

_Father said only people who've been to the Kingdom of Cats knows what I truly am so how can he know?" _Kari thought.

"I'll explain but it's a long story." he told her......

* * *

But the Baron was worried as he stared out the window of the Cat Bureau. Normally Rokai was never this late but wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong Baron?

Is it to do with Rokai?" Muta asked as he ate some cake.

But then he saw Toto fly in through the window.

"Hey bird brain!

What're you doing here?" the big white cat asked.

"I know where Rokai is." he replied

"Where is he?" the Baron asked.

"Relax Baron.

Haru probably got out early and he went home with him." Muta told him.

"Yeah right!

He's at the park with some girl." the crow answered him.

The Baron looked surprised at that answer.

_"Something is odd about that._

_Since when does a girl talk to him?_

_I wonder_......" he thought as he made some tea to calm himself down.

* * *

Lune was nervous as he waited for news of where Kari was but hoped for something as he saw his wife return. He'd been scared walking into Kari's room and not finding her there but had a feeling she'd gone through the exit portal with Haru and the Baron.

"Anything?" he asked her anxious.

"No Lune.

I think she doesn't want to be found.

But we mustn't give up hope.

Maybe Haru found her and she's with her and the Baron." Yuki told him.

"_I hope she's safe._

_If anything happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself."_ he thought as he hoped things were okay.......

But he saw somebody enter that made him hiss in anger. It was his grandson, the past King of Cat's son Maru. He wanted nothing more than to be the heir and hated that Kari was even though it was clear to him she didn't want to rule after her parents.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Lune asked him.

"Lune...... be nice.

He's family and related to your father." Yuki reminded him.

"I heard that precious little Kari ran away to the human world huh?

Maybe she wants me to be the heir." Maru told him.

"That's not true Maru.

She does want to but she's just rebelling.

It's normal for girls her age." Yuki said to him.

"What should I call you if you don't want my Dad to find out and send you back to the Kingdom of Cats?" Rokai said to Kari as she looked around the street the Cat Bureau was on.

"Hmm...... how about Marina?

Nobody would guess she was a cat princess from the Kingdom of Cats, right?" Kari asked him.

"Yeah nobody would." he answered as they opened the door to the Cat Bureau and went inside.

Muta was relieved to see the boy but surprised by the girl with him.

"It's about time you got here kid!

Your father was worried about you and had to ask Toto to find you." he replied to him.

The Baron smiled warmly seeing Rokai but was surprised by the girl with his son.

"What is your name Miss?" he asked her.

"Marina." Kari answered easily.

"Marina eh?

Well you are very welcome in the Cat Bureau.

I'm glad Rokai has a friend." he answered.

"Hey Rokai I'm home!" Haru called entering the Cat Bureau.

"We're in here Haru!" Muta yelled as the woman laughed at him.

"Hey Muta.

How's things?" Haru answered him.

She was surprised to see that a young girl with Lune's emerald eyes was here.

"I-I'm Marina.

I met Rokai in the park.

He's helping me....... _ adjust to this world._" she whispered as Haru gasped.

She realised it was Kari.

"_Wow she's pretty in human form for Rokai._

_But we have to tell Lune before he gets really worried."_ Haru thought as she kissed the Baron.

"I'll see you later okay Haru?" he told his wife as she nodded.

Rokai smiled as he, his mother and Kari were eating dinner at their house. But Haru wondered why Kari had wanted to leave the Kingdom of Cats to be in the human world.

"I don't feel like I..... fit in back home.

That's why I decided to come to this world, where maybe I'll fit in." Kari answered.

Haru nodded in reply.

"I understand how you feel Kari.

I felt the same way at your age before I met the Baron and went to the Kingdom of Cats and found myself.

Maybe you'll find yourself in this world." she told her as Rokai understood.

* * *

Kari felt a little better as she dressed in one of Haru's night gowns. She wondered why Haru hadn't told the Baron who she really was or make her go back to the Kingdom of Cats but smiled.

"You okay Kari?

You're thinking about why my Mom didn't tell my Dad and Muta who you were or make you go back home because she knows how you feel. Dad told me about when she was my age and didn't fit in until she saved your Dad's life." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

Rokai nodded.

"Yep she saved him from getting run over by a truck using a lacrosse stick." he answered her.

"Wow." she just replied.

She wanted to ask him more about the human world but it was late and she was tired along with Rokai.

"Goodnight Kari.

I hope you sleep well." he told her as she fell asleep........

* * *


	3. Going Back

**Miracles Happen**

**A/N Here's more and so sory for not updating.**

**But I'm glad people like Stitch8000 like this.**

Haru woke that morning from another dream about the Kingdom of Cats.

The Baron wondered what was wrong with his wife but she sighed.

She knew she had to tell her husband the truth about Rokai's new friend Marina really being Kari in human form but she was worried as she went to check on Rokai but found him awake but worried.

"What's wrong Mom?

Why do you look so freaked?

Is something wrong?" he answered her.

"Hai.

I had a dream about the Kingdom of Cats and that Lune and Yuki need us but also Kari.

But....." Haru answered looking away.

Rokai noticed the sadness in his mother's eyes.

"But Kari won't want to leave this world, right?" he replied as she nodded.

"Let me try talking to her." he answered her.

Haru hoped he would be able to convince Kari to return but was worried as she went to work but the Baron was nervous hearing what was happening in the Kingdom of Cats by Muta and wondered why Rokai was so quiet before going to school but had a feeling it was to do with Muta's news.

"_I have to convince Kari to go to her home so she can stop Maru from taking over the Kingdom of Cats."_ he thought walking to school.....

* * *

Kari wondered why Rokai was so quiet as they were in the park after school.

The boy had been distracted all day by thoughts of what would happen to Kari's world if Maru overthrew Lune or if Kari didn't want to be the heir.

"Rokai-san why so quiet?

You've been weird all day." Kari said as he sighed.

"You need to go...... back to the Kingdom of Cats." he said as Kari looked very sad.

"You don't want me here?" she asked confused.

"It's nothing like that.

The kingdom is in danger from Maru and only you can stop him.

I know you can." he told her but she ran off

He sighed seeing that.

"_Sorry Mom._

_At least I tried."_ he thought heading for the Cat Bureau but hoped that Haru didn't know Kari had ran off upset......

* * *

The Baron was surprised as Haru had told him about Marina really being Kari and that she had ran away from the Kingdom of Cats because she felt like she didn't fit in there or ready to be it's heir but had been talking to Lune and Yuki while Rokai had been at school but sighed as Rokai entered the Cat Bureau.

"What's going on guys?" he asked them.

"Where's Kari?

We know she called herself Marina and has been here and in the house.

She needs to go back before it's too late for her to return and be stuck here forever." the Baron said.

"What do you mean by being too late for Kari to return and be stuck here forever?" Rokai asked him.

"When humans enter the Kingdom of Cats, they become part cat but if they stay past dawn, they can never return to this world and it's the same for anybody who enters from the Kingdom of Cats can never go back once they become human.

We have to get Kari home before that happens." he explained.

"That may be hard to do Dad.

I tried getting her to go back but she got upset and ran off." Rokai answered him.

"Don't worry we'll find her." he reassured him.

* * *

Kari was hiding in the park where Rokai had first found her.

She loved being a human and being in the human world but didn't want to go back to the Kingdom of Cats even though it was her home but she felt that her home needed her but there was a reason she was staying in the human world, Rokai.

He cared about her from the moment he'd found her and liked that she was different but would go back to her home if Rokai went with her but wasn't sure.

But then a storm began to rage and she was scared as rain and intense gusts of wind blew through the area.

"Rokai help!" she called out scared.

But then she saw somebody running towards her wet and nervous which made her gasp.

It was Rokai.

"I found you!

What were you doing out here?" he asked taking her hand as they ran out of the park.

"I was sad because..... I don't want to leave you.

You understand me unlike the boys in the Kingdom of Cats.

I don't understand why human girls don't like you." Kari told him.

They kept running until they got to the Cat Bureau but found the Baron there with Haru, Muta and Toto.

Rokai wondered what was going on.

"We have to go now!

Lune and Yuki needs us!" The Baron said as they went through the portal to the Kingdom of Cats.

Kari was very nervous but felt better as Rokai took her hand as they went through the portal.......


End file.
